Clone (part 1)
by Wargreymon 316
Summary: A clone falls in love with Tai...... R


  
Takes place after the digidestined return from the digiworld.....  
  
  
Clone (Part 1)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
She was in a world she didn't remember she screamed out the name of her friends to no avail. Tears stream down her face if she only had one. She looked to be in a world of pain yet she seemed to be non existant. Then in a blink of an eye she was back home to the world she knew. She got up and looked for a place she would remember she came across a building she had been in many times with someone she cared about. She walked the stairs to the door that would lead her to happiness she knocked on the door. The door opened.  
"Tai......" She said as she fainted into his arms.  
"Sora!!!"  
  
********  
  
Sora woke up lying on Tai's couch. She looked up at the man she loved.   
"Tai....."  
"Sora are you okay? You fainted and..."  
Before he could say another word Sora kissed him never wanting to let go. Tai pushed Sora away "Sora what's gotten into you?"  
"I'm sorry Tai I didn't mean to be so forward it's just that I haven't seen you for so long."  
"What are you talking about?" Tai replied.  
"Nevermind just let me be with you." Sora reached around Tai's neck and hugged him.  
"Okay..." as Tai accepted the embrace. Sora held on to Tai for what seemed a eternity until she fell asleep. Nightmares collided in her mind she didn't know what to do she was running away from someone she couldn't see she was back in the digitalworld the person grabbed her shoulder. Sora sat straight up and looked around as beads of sweat covered her face and her clothes hung to her body it was morning she was surprised at how long she had slept. Tai sat in the chair next to her he woke up at the sound of Sora waking.  
"Sora are you all right?"  
"I'm fine I just had a nightmare." She looked out the window "It's morning." Sora said discarding the blanket to the side.  
"Yeah you slept like nothing else. I called your Mom she sounded worried but I told her that you were sleeping and I would watch over you until morning."  
"Thank you Tai."  
"Now Sora would you mind telling me what happened?" Tai asked.  
"How long have we been back in the real world?"  
"I guess a couple of months. Why?"  
"I don't know how to say this Tai but I don't remember coming back here." Sora said squeezing her hands.  
Tai smiled "I get it your playing a joke."  
"Tai I'm serious how did we get back?"  
Tai looked at Sora she wasn't smiling "Well after we defeated the dark masters and apocalymon we said goodbye to our digimon and came back. Don't you remember Sora?"  
"No...I don't remember any of this why can't I remember!!!"Sora said as her eyes began to fill with tears. Tai sat went over and tried to comfort her.  
"Sora don't cry. I'll help you remember." Tai held Sora in her arms as she wept.  
  
*********  
  
Sora went to the park to wait for Tai. She couldn't believe that Tai liked her after she expressed her emotions to him and now they were going out on their first date. She was dressed in a dress that she had borrowed from Mimi it was all pink with no sleeves and spaghetti straps. Sora looked at the soccer field 'Where is he?' she thought. She looked at her watch and decided to wait a little longer she then remember her mother's behavior last night Sora thought about what her mother had said last night. 'I wonder why mom said I was sleeping at Tai's.' she didn't know what was going and decided to ignnore it. 'Sora looked at her watch again half an hour had passed. 'I can't believe he stood me up how could he ???' Sora started to tear up as her fingernails dug into her fist. She walked home thinking about what Tai had just did.  
  
*********  
  
At the same time....  
  
"All right Sora tell me what you remember last." as Tai handed Sora a cup of tea.  
"Well the last thing I remember was Datamon had captured me and that's it....."  
"Hmmmm....That was pretty long ago Datamon must have done something before we rescued you. Do you remember what he did?"  
Sora thought hard trying to remember "No I don't remember Tai." Sora felt depressed.  
"All right maybe we should take a break and go get some fresh air we've been at this for hours now."  
"I guess so..."  
Tai smiled at Sora "Maybe something will come back. Don't worry."  
Sora tried to believe in it but something told her that it wouldn't. "All right."  
Tai took Sora's hand and held it in his own "Come on Sora let's go."  
The two of them walked for an hour or two they went all over town trying to jog back Sora's memory. Sora couldn't remember she tried so hard but just couldn't.   
"Sora it's getting late. I'll walk you home. Maybe if you get a good night sleep you'll remember."  
"All right."  
Tai walked Sora home while talking about some of the things they had done together while mentioning some of the things they were going to do.   
"Well were here." Tai said.  
Sora looked at Tai "Thank you Tai. I hope my memory returns and we can do all the things you said."  
"Me too." Tai smiled and then kissed Sora on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
"Okay bye."  
Sora watched as Tai left. She bent down and found the key under the welcome mat and opened the door and put the key into her pocket.  
"Sora did you forget something?" her mother looked at her.  
"No mom." Sora walked to her room not caring that her mother looked at her in shock.  
  
*********  
  
Tai looked at his house 'What a day,' Tai tought then he noticed a girl talking to his parents at the door. He walked up at saw who it was.  
"SORA ?!?!" Tai yelled in confusion.  
"Oh there he is. You two have a nice talk now." Tai's mother closed the door.  
Sora looked at Tai her eyes were looking at him as if trying to burn a hole through him. Sora walked over and slapped Tai in the face.  
"Owwwww, What was that for?" Tai said holding his cheek.  
"Tai Kamiya you stood me up you no good two timing......" Sora's eyes began to fill with water.  
"What are you talking about ?"  
"We had a date but instead I here from your mom that you were out with another girl."  
Tai looked at Sora in shock and amazment he didn't know what to say he stood there in scilence.  
"Tai you said liked me and you lied to me...." Sora began crying but her anger was still strong. "I never want to see you again." Sora ran off Tai stood there trying to understand what just had happen but couldn't.  
  
********  
  
Sora ran all the way home her tears streaking down her cheek and running off her face. Sora finally reached her door she was exhausted but kept crying. She reached her door she tried to open the door but it was locked. She looked under the mat the key was gone. Sora knew her mom was home so knocked on the door. The door opened and Sora's tears stopped as she looked at the girl with her face who had just opened the door.  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
  
Boo Yah another story I just had to write this I'll finish it when I finish the other two stories.  
  
Check out these stories  
Eternal love  
Love's Pain  
  
oh yeah Review this story  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
